1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, which are not chargeable, secondary batteries are chargeable and thus referred to as rechargeable batteries. Small capacity batteries (each having a single unit cell) may be used for various portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, or camcorders. Large capacity batteries (each having a plurality of unit cells) may be used as the power source for driving motors, such as those in hybrid electric vehicles.